


Tumblr Drabble Dump

by quikbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT I LOVE THEM, Drabbles written for tumblr, EXO makes me write weird things, M/M, like Ariel loved Eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quikbunny/pseuds/quikbunny
Summary: These are drabbles written for my RP account.  They are all edited and dumped here for others to read.





	1. Thanks Mom...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote these for my RP account. I liked a few of them enough to cross post them with changed names for the fandom they go with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's Mom sends a Christmas present.

“I know that, like, a tool set is probably dumb as hell to get someone, but, ah..” Chanyeol was just a little jittery as he placed the somewhat large box down on the table. “I really figured you could use it no matter what? I wanted the present to be practical. I know I would be upset if someone got me something like socks or itunes cards instead of like, a Star Trek figurine or a Gundam. You know? Something that I can take my time with and use and be tactile with. Because you know, you use your hands a lot and I like using my hands as well.”

As the last sentence left his mouth, Chanyeol immediately felt the sweats settle in. Every time he and Jongin were alone for too long, his nerves got the better of him and he would end up saying something stupid. Something like saying how he liked to use his hands. That didn’t sound overtly sexual at all… **DID IT**?

“Anyway.” Chanyeol flailed a bit, waving away invisible butterflies that were taunting him at this point. “I hope you like them. And seriously, thank you so much for the vintage poster you bought me. I really don’t even know if my toolset is as worthy a gift at this point. You got me an original movie poster in the frame and I got you a torque wrench. I almost don’t think thank you is enough.”

Jongin had simply watched Chanyeol with a soft smile of fondness on his face. If the shorter male had known what that face did to his friends insides, he may not have made the face. He may have grimaced instead or something. Chanyeol wanted to just… kiss the boy, but there was no way he wanted to ruin their friendship. They had already survived the most awkward hotel room stay together (A memory for another time,) no need to add to it. Yeah, definitely no need for Chanyeol to do anything else.

“Ah hey, since you’re here. Wanna see what my mom sent me?” Chanyeol asked, trying to move the conversation along some.

Jongin nodded, his voice smooth as butter with his simple yet oh so endearing to Chanyeol reply, “Yeah. I bet it’s nice. Parents are like that.”

“Yeah.” He tugged out the package, reading the card attached to it first. “She says it’s something that I have to hang. ‘Dearest child, please make sure to take this box and hang it from the ceiling before opening it from the bottom.’” He felt his brows furrow. “I wonder what the fuck she put in here? I bet it’s a box of confetti and a letter that says just being alive is a present. That completely seems like something my mother would do. It’s either that or a piece of tissue paper telling me to be responsible while I live alone. Which if it’s that, I’m going to be incredibly embarrassed because one, I just said that out loud to you and two, I can’t believe that was the second thought I had about my mom’s present.” 

Doing like a good son, he took off the double sided tape that was on the top of the box and pressed it up against the short roof of his apartment building. He hadn’t noticed it before hand, mostly because he wasn’t looking at the bottom of the box, but there was a pull string attached with another note that said ‘Tug on me while with friends.’. God his mom went overboard sometimes when it came to the most random of things. “Well, I’m definitely with friends. So uhm yeah… Let’s see what she’s got going in here man.” 

A pause and a smile. “Hey, you wanna pull the string?”

“But it’s your present.” Jongin frowned.

“But it says open with friends. You are friend. Wesa open together. Wow. Jar Jar Binks just stole my body and I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Chanyeol’s _friend_ answered with a laugh, “I feel offended. Don’t ever talk like that again and yes I’ll tug the string.”

“Deal.”

Jongin smiled and reached up to tug on the string. When the box opened, it was as if in slow motion. Chanyeol noticed the white berries almost immediately and when the green leaves came down a moment later, he felt himself swear out loud. His mother had sent him fucking mistletoe and told him to open it with friends. His mother had literally sent a present that if people followed holiday tradition meant they had to kiss. He was mortified. 

“Oh my god. We.. don’t.. I am so sorry.” He began sputtering left and right but before he could get any further, Jongin’s mouth pressed against his for a moment, maybe two. It was over just as quickly as it began and Chanyeol wasn’t even sure if it had really happened, but Jongin’s face was dusted with pink and he was looking away from everything now, so it must have.

“Your mom…” Jongin finally spoke again. “Is quite the interesting woman.”


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyun let's things get a little out of hand... or does he?

“What are y–” Joonmyun was cut off by the low growl from the other male, his question silenced as there was a warmth pressed against his mouth, and a definite need in the hands that began to explore his body. The man was shocked. He couldn’t remember if this situation had started out innocently. Hell, he couldn’t even remember anything before the feel of Jongin’s body pressed against his. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but this time, there was no mocking in Jongin’s voice, no teasing in his body language. No. This time, he actually seemed very sincere and it caught the older man off guard. 

Unlike the anger that bubbled up in his system the last time Jongin had approached him, this time Joonmyun felt a heat begin to wrap itself around his body. It was like a blanket of warmth that settled over his limbs and culminated in a ball of fire settled right along his gut. That combined with the actual softness of Jongin’s lips and the fevered actions of which his hands moved really sent Joonmyun a bit over edge. Instead of backing away, he found himself pressing forwards, closing the gap between the two of them and returning the kiss quite easily. There were a few awkward moments, like when one of them went open mouthed and the other stayed close lipped, but it all seemed to work out eventually as Joonmyun finally allowed Jongin to explore, his lips parting and accepting the teasing tongue that sought to find a space of its own. 

“Mmngnh..” A weak attempt at something akin to a conversation. Only Joonmyun would try to speak during a make out session. Wait..he was making out with Jongin and he really liked it. Again, he wasn’t sure how it had all come to be, but it seemed as if by magic they had gone from standing to laying down. When the hell had they even moved from the other man’s living room? Heck. Joonmyun was losing himself to the beauty before him. That’s right. He admitted it freely at this point. Jongin was beautiful and he could admit he was attracted to the other man, but with Jongin, Joonmyun couldn’t quite place his feelings. He was often so aloof that Joonmyun assumed everything was a joke.

And honestly, even if this was a joke, he’d forgive the other later. It felt too nice to get angry over. The twirl of Jongin’s tongue against his own. The grip of a strong hand that had made it’s way possessively around the older man’s back. The slide of a thigh between his own two legs, pressing upwards, causing Joonmyun to moan again, his hips dipping downwards. Crap. This was going to end up bad. Especially if Jongin somehow got Joonmyun to …where are his pants? Fudge. Well, no..not really. He seriously wanted it and he needed to admit it to himself.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, spit tendrils still linking the two of them together, Joonmyun smiled shyly. His eyes stayed focused on Jongin’s lips, both of them somewhat redder than normal. He wanted to bite them, but he also wanted to talk things out with the other man. “Jongin.. We..should stop.”

“We could.” Came the reply, voice husky. “But you don’t want to. Do you? Hmm? Or else you wouldn’t be having this dream.” 

Fingers brushed along Joonmyun’s hair and he jolted back with a skeptical look. “Dream?”

“Yes, you silly man. A dream. Do you honestly think you’d ever let me touch you otherwise?”

Before he could answer, Jongin faded into nothing, the only remnant of the boy left behind a smile as wicked and playful as the Cheshire Cat’s. “Wake up pretty boy. Maybe someday, if you’re lucky, something like this will be real. But until then….”

\---

Joonmyun woke with a start, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his face. His heart was racing a mile a minute and when he examined his bed, there was no one there with him. It had been a dream. A very vivid one. One that had led to a situation he hadn’t had to deal with in what seemed like two years or so. He was aroused and it was all because of a dumb dream. “A dumb dream with a dumb boy who does dumb things and makes me act dumb. DUMB! Even my own subconscious knows how dumb I am and told me it was a dream. Oh god.”


	3. And so the vampire tries to kiss the unicorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan really wants to kiss Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually goes with the characters for the story I am currently writing. But I freaking love this drabble, so I couldn't wait to put it up. The prompt called for a delicate yet awkward kiss, um.. I think Luhan failed.

Luhan’s thoughts are everywhere. Mostly their direction seems to be heading towards “Is there a special spot in hell for people who try to make out with a Unicorn? Probably.” and then there was “Maybe God will forgive me for talking the innocent creature and having my way with it if I do some serious penance and offer alms for the next 300 years of my so called life?” Then finally, there was the thought “What if he changes into his true form and kills me with his horn? Eh. I’ve lived good life. Death by sexy horning is a great story to have in my afterlife.”

Being with Jongdae was forever a problem. Luhan’s mind was forever racing, his inner demons always having a battle against each other. One telling him to go for it and the other telling him it was probably best if he steered clear of God’s virginal vessel. And while he still didn’t actually have confirmation that Jongdae was a unicorn, all the signs pointed to yes and as such, he wouldn’t jump into the deep end without a few swimming lessons first.

Or..at least, not without a set of floaties.

The more Luhan watched Jongdae though, the more he felt the somewhat proverbial devil on the shoulder winning. Yeah… Even as he continued to argue with his own mind, he could have sworn he witnessed the little angel on his right shoulder plummet to his death, the little devil on his left shoulder pumping it’s little stubby fist in victory. 

“Fuck.” he mumbled as he figured he might as well go for it. It wasn’t as if he could be damned anymore than he already was. It’s not as if the dead can get more dead.. wait. He could get more dead. But it was worth the risk, wasn’t it?

“Jongdae.” It’s like someone else was speaking through Luhan as he drew the other man’s attention. Those large, innocent eyes turned towards the vampire and he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned in, his intentions to be completely gentle. A simple brush of lip against lip. The most chaste action he’d ever performed, in either life or death. 

Too bad it ended up as if it were a train wreck.

What was meant to be a romantic movie moment ended up a tragic comedy scenet as Jongdae ducked away and Luhan’s mouth connected with the unicorn’s shoulder. Lips meant to bring pleasure were met with pain as the blonde man’s lip ended up pinched between Jongdae’s shoulder and his own teeth. If he were capable of bleeding out, he’d probably at least have quite the river of blood flowing from where his nose also impacted the other man’s shoulder, and with quite a bit of force. Luhan was apparently a little more eager to kiss Jongdae than he realized.

Terror filled the other man’s voice, “What are you doing!?”

Covering his lip and giving an awkward laugh, Luhan simply shrugged. “Testing your reflexes. They’re amazing. Good job. Never lose that edge. It will keep you safe in the end.”


	4. Shut up please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun talks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one includes vampire Luhan again. This time with his blood donor, Sehun. I might try to write about them as well in the future, not sure.

Luhan’s eyes watched Sehun’s mouth with feigned interest. The young man had been prattling on about something for about 20 minutes and while Luhan nodded every few minutes or gave an acknowledgement whenever Sehun took a breath, the vampire hadn’t really cared to take in any of the conversation at all. 

What he was really focused on was the blood coursing in the vein that kept popping up whenever Sehun got very into whatever it was he was talking about. It would jiggle and Luhan would bite his lip. Oh, how he wanted to dig his teeth into it and just suck until the taller male went quiet, but he wouldn’t do that to Sehun. Not without asking permission. It was something they had agreed upon when they mutually decided to go into this ‘relationship’ they had.

Oh how Luhan wanted the younger male to SHUT UP THOUGH. He had a headache and Sehun’s voice, while normally rather soothing and somewhat arousing, was nothing short of fingernails on a chalkboard at the moment. The vampire had to figure out some way to get the boy’s attention, so he figured he might as well just …

“Sehun.”

The boy stopped, looking over at Luhan with wide eyes. “Yeah?”

Now that he had eye contact with him, he could do that whole vampire thing where he made them forget themselves, but that was no fun. Especially since he knew Sehun would enjoy what was about to happen as well. “Come here and let me show you something.” He cooed while taking a few steps to close the distance between them. 

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Luhan was on top of the boy, quite literally, as he pressed Sehun against the bed with the gentlest of touches. “You speak too much and I have to stop you. Now…” There was a smirk that graced his features before his lips met Sehun’s and from then it was lost in the mash of lip against lip. Sehun’s lips parted moments later and Luhan took full advantage of the situation by wrapping his tongue around the others, the two muscles dancing against each other as hands began to wander. Fingertips began to dance along newly exposed skin and moans began to be muffled between a heated kiss.

Yes. Luhan enjoyed this much more than whatever it had been Sehun had been talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever RPed on tumblr, you should be well acquainted with the 'I WANT THE K' meme that floats about. That is where this one stemmed from.

The sun was shining into the living room, slivers of dust dancing in the beams as they bore down on the young man laying with a book on his face. The plight of someone having a lazy day. If only everyone could be so fortunate.

Chanyeol wasn’t always so fortunate though. No. The young man worked hard for a living. Sometimes he disappeared for days at a time into his office and all Yifan could hear was the click clack and slam of the hammer from the typewriter against paper. “Whenever I have writer’s block, using a real typewriter helps.” Is what Chanyeol had always told him and Yifan believed it. Whenever the typewriter sounds filled the small bungalow hidden away in the mountains, a masterpiece was sure to follow.

The latest book was not Chanyeol’s usual fare. Instead of a novel full of mystery, romance and suspense, this book being written was complete science fiction. Science fiction with actual educational pieces intermingled. It was a hell of a book and Yifan wasn’t sure why his friend had taken the job, but when he had glanced through the words of a rough draft that Chanyeol had ‘whipped’ together after a 16 hour lockdown, he knew. 

It was amazing. The backdrop, the characters, the plotline. It was phenomenal. The final draft would most likely be a million times more astounding and Yifan couldn’t wait to see the book sitting on shelves in stores. 

To see his friend succeed in life was a blessing. But, Yifan wanted more. He wanted to see his friend succeed in love as well and being the kind of workaholic Chanyeol was, Yifan couldn’t see it happening anytime in the near future.

Unless…

Yifan was pretty sure Chanyeol had no clue how he felt. After years of being friends, Chanyeol had never so much as stared at Yifan longer than necessary. Which hurt because Yifan was always watching Chanyeol. Always looking to make sure the younger male had a shoulder to lean on, an ear to talk off if necessary and a place to stay when the stress of life had gotten so out of hand that he wanted to escape.

Maybe though. Maybe Yifan could – No! He shook his head and went back to making his pot of tea, the kitchen mere meters from where Chanyeol lay snoring softly. The fireplace was stoked, embers burning brightly and the snow outside had stopped. It was a beautiful scene and Yifan wanted to make so much more of it. However, to risk his friendship? He wasn’t sure it was worth it in the end.

Chanyeol groaned, long limbs shifting on the sofa cushions, the book falling to the floor with a thump. Most other people would probably have woken, but all Chanyeol did was throw his arm across his belly, mumbling something in sleep speak. That in turn drew Yifan to look back at his friend again. And oh - Chanyeol’s tongue was peeking out. 

Enticing.

Even though he really felt he should, there was something about the scene that drew Yifan closer. Maybe it was the way Chanyeol simply looked at peace or maybe it was the way he kept licking his lips now in his sleep. Either way, Yifan couldn’t stop his fingers from reaching out to brush feather light against the brown hair laying flat against sun kissed skin.

“Please don’t wake up. If you wake up, I won’t know how to explain this. I won’t know how to apologize and I really don’t want to.” 

Shifting to be just above and behind Chanyeol, Yifan knelt down and pressed a chaste kiss to his friend’s forehead. Not even caring that the hair was tickling at his nose. It was blotted out by the fact his face was heating up, nerves on edge as he worried any moment a set of brown eyes would be looking up at him in disgust and disdain. Yifan would never be able to handle it if Chanyeol no longer wanted to be his friend, so he honestly kept willing the boy to sleep even as he began to move his lips downwards.

Next he placed a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s nose, snapping back when the boy moved beneath him. His heart was going to explode out of his chest, Yifan could feel it beating against his rib cage. That mixing in with the already tense feelings coiled in his stomach should have been enough to keep him from trying to do anymore, but in for a penny, in for a pound.

Still facing Chanyeol in the opposite direction, Yifan did it. He pressed his lips against the sleeping male’s and froze. When there was no motion, Yifan relaxed - but only slightly. This wasn’t like when he dreamed about it. There weren’t birds singing in the background and there weren’t flowers floating through the air. This was just his mouth against Chanyeol’s. Flesh pressed to flesh and it felt heavenly. And it was warm. So warm that Yifan felt like running his hands against Chanyeol’s cheeks, just to make sure it was real. Doing that though could lead to disaster, so Yifan refrained, holding his desire back and finally pulling his mouth away, making his way back to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

The kiss seemed to last both an eternity and end quickly, all at once. It was enough though. Or was it? Probably not. It was probably the worst decision Yifan had made in his whole life. Now he’d just want more of what could never be.

What a fool.


End file.
